


You Don't Need a Locker

by BisexualHeroes



Series: Meme Rangers [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, hope u enjoy this shit show, i haven't written in 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHeroes/pseuds/BisexualHeroes
Summary: Continuation of the deleted locker scene





	You Don't Need a Locker

Kimberly’s school day had been fine.  _ So _ fine if you take into consideration how she got Trini to do a full body laugh  _ twice _ . But when the final bell ran and Kim went to get her stuff from her locker she was greeted with nasty graffiti from her fellow classmates like “die ugly bitch.”

 

This stuff shouldn’t bother her. She’s a goddamn power ranger. But she’s also a girl who made a massive mistake and when she stares at the writing on her locker it reminds her of what a bad person she really is. Jason tells her that one mistake doesn’t equate to being a terrible person but how is she supposed to believe that when she gets glares in the hallways from her old friends. When her parents can’t look at her the same way they used to. When even teachers are treating her differently. 

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand suddenly gripped on and dented her locker. A glance up and she sees Trini with a determined look in her eyes and before she can say anything Trini rips the locker door out of the wall. 

 

She’s seen Trini use her powers before. They train everyday where she gets to see her punching putties with her abs on full display that really shouldn’t be legal, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t arouse her any less when Trini so much as moves her arm.. her very  _ toned _ arm with that smirk on her beautiful face and oh trini just said something but Kimberly “Too Gay To Function” Hart was too busy fantasizing about a girl right in front of her to have known what she said. That’s fine. Just got to play it cool and respond. 

 

“What?” Nailed it.

 

“Take it,” Trini says with a glance to the stuff inside the locker. Oh that’s right. The main focus of this interaction was the locker. Kim grabs her stuff and tries to contain the gay as they start walking away. 

 

“You don’t need a locker.” Trini nonchalantly proceeds to fling her locker into a nearby classroom and Kimberly barely had time to process it before they’re running down the hall laughing.

 

They make it outside the building to join the rest of the stragglers outside of school and get some weird looks due to the fact they’re doubling over in laughter. After finally calming down, Kimberly turns to Trini with a smirk.

 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to use our powers for personal gain.” 

 

“Pfftt, Zack literally uses his power to try to pick up chicks whenever possible. I think a broken locker here and there is fine.” Trini says while swiping her hair out of her face and Kimberly refrains from thinking about how she just made Trini full body laugh  _ again _ or how beautiful Trini looks in this lighting or how she gets this crinkle in her eyes whenever she’s happy. She almost made Kim forget about what was on the locker.

 

Almost.

 

Trini notices the mood change when Kim’s eyes get a little darker and her smile falters. 

 

“Hey you shouldn’t let stuff like that get to you,” Trini scoffs, “I mean..  ‘no one will care’ that some bullshit because  _ I  _ care,” Trini desperately tries to get Kim to smile again, which she does successfully before realizing how gay that statement sounded and tried to amend it.

 

“And so do the other rangers. You’re not alone Kim,” Trini realizes how hypocritical what she’s saying is. Considering how she gets comments like this all the time and poorly tries to ignore it, but Kim is better than her. She doesn’t deserve any of the bullshit that comes along with high school. 

 

“You get stuff like this too. You’re not alone either,” She hears Kim say and damn is this girl a mind reader? 

 

“Thanks Kim.” 

 

The two are too busy staring at each other to notice the other rangers are already waiting at Kim’s car on the other side of the parking lot. Zack is sitting on the front hood with Jason while Billy stands to the side playing a game on his phone. Both the black and red rangers have been looking at this unfortunate conversation between pink and yellow. They can’t hear it, but they’re very aware of the tone of it just from the way they’re looking at each other.

 

“When are those two gonna bang? This is sad,” Zack calls out and receives a punch from Jason.

 

“Leave em alone. They’ll figure it out eventually.” 

 

“I don’t think so, it’s been quite a while,” Billy mumbles without looking up from his phone. 

 

“See!? We should do something about it,” Zack jumps up from the car hood.

 

“No! We are not going to do anything about it,” Jason says and slides off the car when he sees Trini and Kim start to walk their way.

 

“Oh come on bro! Those two are so gay for eachother. It doesn’t have to be drastic! We can just nudge things along a little. Hear me out. I have a plan. We just need duct tape, a hula hoop, some rainbow confetti...”

 

“Wha- A hula..What!? What are you talking about!? We’re not doing this!” 

 

“I have some rainbow confetti you can borrow,” Billy says while pocketing his phone.

 

“Don’t encourage him Billy!” Jason brings his hand to his face in disappointment.

 

“Don’t be a sour worm,” Zack says and Jason mumbles  _ sour worm _ from within his facepalm, “I’m just trying to help our friends out.”

 

“I’m not being a part of this. This is ridiculous.” 

 

“What’s ridiculous?” The boys jump to the sudden introduction of Kimberly’s voice and turn to see the girls right next to them. 

 

“Is this another one of Zack’s crazy ideas? I still have bruises from the last one.” Trini groans and rubs her stomach.

 

“No you don’t. We have healing powers,” Billy points out. 

 

“I was being sarc-” Trini tries to say but is cut off by Zack.

 

“Hey listen me and the boys,” he says and playfully punches a disgruntled Jason, “are gonna have a bros day. You guys should do a girls thing.” The girls are oblivious to Jason widening his eyes in realization of Zack “Smooth As Fuck” Taylor’s plan and turn to look at each other.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. Do you wanna get some donuts?” Trini asks. Kim was about to agree before realizing that she’s going to be alone with a pretty girl. Is this a date? No. This is just a platonic girl’s going out while the guys do something. But she’s still going to be with Trini... alone... and she looks terrible right now compared to her godlike beauty.

 

“Yeah let me just go home and shower real quick,” Kim says. Wait. That sounded like she’s trying too hard. 

 

“And to let my mom know I’m going out.” Nailed it… Her mom’s not even home.  _ I’m such an idiot _ . She opens the car doors with a shake of her head and get’s inside with Billy and Jason following suit.

 

“Donuts aye?” Zack whispers to Trini. “Why not a banana?” He gets an elbow to his side and quiet _ shut up _ before Trini hops in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the trimberly dwarves discord for being terrible meme loving shits and also for recommending this


End file.
